Do You Like Tomatoes?
by Ivory Greenfeild
Summary: A Fem!Spain X Romano love story. Everyone knows about Spain's feelings toward Romano, including Romano himself. But that doesn't change the fact that Romano refuses to like Spain, or even be nice to the pretty Spanish woman. Will Romano ever stop being a jerk and just let himself love Spain?
1. Chibi Romano Meets Spain

Spain. Who the hell is that? Romano knew she was now the person in charge of him, but he had never met her before. But since she was a lady, he could only hope she was sexy.

Romano laid back on the floor, wondering when that Spain lady would get there, so he could finally meet her. After a few minutes, he ended up falling asleep, dreaming of a sexy lady being in charge of him.

* * *

Romano woke up to hear a lady's voice. "Oh, I get it. Austria just dumped this kid on me because he's a lazy jackwagon..." the voice mumbled. Romano sat up to see a sexy Spanish lady watching him with her hands on her hips. When the lady saw him looking, she smiled. "Hello, Romano! I am Spain, your new boss!" she giggled. Romano stood slowly.

"Oh really?" he asked, looking her over. She was very beautiful. She had tanned skin, dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders, and beautiful green eyes that were shining with happiness. Romano walked toward her and reached up, trying to get picked up. Spain looked down at Romano with blank eyes, looking like she didn't know what to do. "Hold me, hold me!" he finally begged.

Spain smiled, picking up Romano. "Oh, you look so adorable! What do you want to do, my little Romano?" she asked, having already forgotten she was just about to make the little nation clean her house. Romano looked up at the nation, looking adorable.

"Kiss me! Kiss me!" he begged. Spain giggled and kissed his cheek softly. Romano blushed bright red, and when Spain looked at him, it only got more red. Spain giggled, thinking he looked like her favorite food.

"Oh, Romano, you look like a tomato!" she giggled. Romano blushed even darker, looking away. Spain beamed as she set Romano down and patted his head before running off to another room. She came back a few minutes later and held out a familiar red food, asking Romano a question in her sweet, innocent voice.

"Do you like tomatoes?"


	2. Romano & Spain's Current Relationship

Romano didn't know what the hell he was doing, coming to see the tomato bitch Spain. She was so annoyingly stupid, he had gotten tired of her after only a short time as a child. Now that he was grown up, he could see that she wasn't REALLY all THAT pretty... She just... She didn't look bad, okay!? That was as much as Romano was willing to admit!

He sighed as he quietly knocked on the door. He wondered again why he came back here so often, to see this idiot. What did Spain ever do for him?

"Lovi~! I'm so happy to see you!" Spain giggled, throwing herself at him and hugging him. Romano choked for a second, unable to breath until he pried Spain's arms slightly away. Unfortunately, he couldn't get her completely off of him, so the two just stood there in an awkward half hug half escape attempt.

When Spain finally pulled back, she kept her hands on Romano's shoulders. "How are you, Lovi? It's been so long since you last came to see me!" she giggled. Romano scoffed.

"I came by last week, it wasn't that long ago!" he snapped. Spain hugged him again, nuzzling his neck.

"It felt like so much longer!" she replied. Romano felt himself blush in spite of himself. Everyone knew that Spain had strong feelings for Romano, but it still surprised him when she would do something that affectionate without any warning.

"Y-yeah, let go of me..." he mumbled. Spain giggled, pulling back slightly but keeping her arms around his neck.

"So, what are you here for, Romano?" she asked. Romano shrugged, not even really knowing why he was here himself. Spain smiled happily up at him. "What do you want to do, Lovi?" she asked.

Romano shrugged. "I want you to let go of me before we do anything." he muttered. Spain blushed, suddenly realizing her arms were still around the southern Italian's neck. Romano didn't know why Spain was blushing, it wasn't like Spain would be embarrassed. She was too stupid to understand if a situation was embarrassing or not.

"Sorry, Lovi, I was just so excited to see you!" Spain giggled. Romano rolled his eyes, annoyed and feeling slightly embarrassed from the hug Spain had just given him.

"Now, what were you doing? Before I showed up?" Romano asked. Spain thought for a moment, having obviously forgotten. Romano rolled his eyes, walking past the Spanish woman. Spain watched him blankly before shutting the door and following him.

"Lovi~! I was making tomato soup! That's what I was doing!" Spain finally remembered, walking beside him now. Romano nodded, secretly feeling glad that she was cooking. He liked tomato soup, and Spain made the best. No! She made good soup, but it wasn't the best...

* * *

Spain smiled happily at Lovi, glad to see him enjoying the tomato soup she had made. He came over a lot, but it always felt like SO long in between his visits! She smiled sweetly at Lovi again, hoping he would smile back. Of course, he didn't. The Italian ignored her as he usually did. Spain jumped when Lovino finished the soup and stood to put his dishes away. Spain blinked.

"Finished already, my tomato?" she asked. Lovi glared at her.

"I've already told you not to call me your tomato, you bitch. I am not your tomato." he snapped.

It didn't bother Spain when Lovino called her a bitch. She was the only one who Lovi called a bitch, to tell the truth. Everyone else was either a bastard, or they were a woman he was nice to. Truthfully, Spain was jealous of other women. Lovino was so nice to them, why couldn't he be nice to her to? Was she really THAT bad?

No, she was just different than other women. She shared a special bond with Lovi, right?

Well, they did in her mind anyway.

Spain smiled at Lovi. "What do you want to do now, Lovi~? We could go for a walk."

"I'm not going for a walk with you, that would make it seem like a date, because I know you would try to hold my hand!"

"Oh, Lovi, I hold your hand so I don't get lost!" Spain giggled back. Lovi stared at her for a moment, then shook his head.

"Still, no walk." he muttered. He felt a bit tired from the journey to Spain's house, and the woman noticed it. She smiled and softly took his hand.

"C'mon, Lovi~! We'll go take a siesta together~!" she suggested. The Italian sighed in annoyance, but nodded his agreement. A siesta sounded nice, and it was about time for one anyway. Spain grinned as she pulled Lovino from his seat and lead him to her bedroom.

* * *

**NOTE : Gosh, that sounds so dirty if you just read the last sentance. X3 No! Bad dirty mind! Shut up! Well, anyway, don't forget to review!**


End file.
